


Sexual Healing

by gogolucky13



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, bucky barnes x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogolucky13/pseuds/gogolucky13
Summary: You ask a touch-starved Bucky if he wants to try something else to get your minds off the missions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 99





	Sexual Healing

It’s the sound of his door closing that catches your attention first. Next, the screeching of water pipes kicking on then abruptly off less than ten minutes later, and you silently wonder while laying in bed if it ever actually helps him.

The missions start to catch up with everyone after a while—both body and mind. Tired limbs and endless thoughts of what ifs and could have beens. You were no stranger to it either. Being a part of the Avengers initiative was something you dreamt of since you were young, but all the glitz and glamor had you blind to certain repercussions. Not that you were totally ignorant to the dark side of avenging, but one can never know exactly what kind of toll the violence and long hours can have on a person’s psyche.

Then there were the colorful pasts some team members came from. Their hidden demons always lurking just below the surface, silently taunting the back of their minds until they chose to take a hold of their waking thoughts, adding to the guilt and self-deprecation.

You were fortunate enough that your past wasn’t nearly as traumatizing as others, only having to mostly deal with the lingering feelings of a job well done…or not. But again, avenging takes its toll and you often find yourself worrying about the other members of your team.

So once more, you wonder if the late night workouts and solo mission reviews ever truly help the quiet super soldier that resides next door. Listening intently still, you can hear the sound of Bucky’s sink running then a door closing, and you decide to check in on him.

A gentle knock to his door in hopes to not disrupt him, yet loud enough to catch his attention. The sound of his voice is muffled from the other side, but you hear a faint come in.

Opening the door, you’re somewhat startled to find him standing in the middle of his room, tablet in hand, with only a white towel covering the lower part of him. You’ve seen him semi-naked before, in the gym usually or sometimes in the kitchen, but there was something so…intimate about seeing him like this in his own room. Dim lighting and a quiet stillness putting you slightly on edge as you feel like a bit of an intruder.

Bucky draws his attention from the tablet he holds to you, and you perch against the doorframe, crossing your arms.

“Hey,” he greets before turning back to the mission reports on the small screen in front of him.

It’s friendly enough, no indication he’s put out by your presence, but not exactly overly thrilled you’ve come to him so late. The relationship you have with Bucky can best be described as professional, with a few underlying moments of humor and tenderness when the time calls for it.

“Did it work?” You ask.

“Hm?”

His eyes are back on you, a slight arch to his brow is evidence of his confusion at your question.

“Working out,” you respond, “Did it help take your mind off things?”

“Oh, uh,” Bucky again looks back to his tablet, but you can tell he isn’t focusing on the information anymore before quietly adding, “No, not really.”

Humming in affirmation, you regard him for a moment. You aren’t surprised the incessant working out hasn’t done what he hoped. It never worked for you. Instead leaving you with an uncomfortable soreness in your muscles to go along with whatever nagging thought you had of _you could’ve done better, you should’ve done better._

Pushing off from the doorframe, you quietly close the door behind you before making your way over to him.

“Thought so,” you state, pausing a moment, “Do you want to try something with me?”

The question has Bucky’s eyes flitting to you, because although trying something with him isn’t necessarily new territory, it definitely is at this time of night and in the now privacy of his own room.

“Uh, what…what did you have in mind?”

He can tell there’s a shift in your demeanor, and it has his arms dropping to his sides in slight anticipation. Watching you step closer, he suddenly becomes acutely aware of everything when you reach for the tablet in his hand and gingerly place it on the nightstand beside you.

“When was the last time you had sex?” You simply ask, bright eyes staring intently into deep blue ones now full of shock and surprise.

“Wh—what?” Bucky chokes out.

“You heard me.”

“Um…uh…I don’t know,” he replies, eyes darting here, there, everywhere but at you, “it’s been awhile.”

“Mm,” you hum softly, eyes dropping to where your fingers lightly brush against Bucky’s, and you raise an eyebrow when you feel a spark at the minor contact. “I think I know what can help us…get our minds off things.” Pausing, you bring your eyes back up to look at him, but keep your fingers connected with his. “Do you want to try it?”

Swallowing thickly, the words are stuck in his throat at your proposition, because Bucky _knows_ what you’re alluding to. He would be lying if he said he never considered it; releasing pent up frustrations and escaping the never-ending cycle of unforgiving thoughts, even if only for a short while, not through a tiring workout or throwing himself headfirst into paperwork, but instead by exploring the body of another.

The idea was intriguing, but one he never acted upon. Especially when you never gave off any indication you would be interested in something like that. But now…now you’ve come willingly to him with this concept and he’d be an idiot to say no.

Eyes wide with surprise and rising lust, Bucky nods his head silently in agreement.

The tips of your fingers trail up his arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and come to dance across his chest. Your gaze follows the movements, taking a moment to brush your thumb over the raised skin by his left shoulder. Scarred and angry, a physical reminder of his dark past, and it breaks your heart knowing he has to look at it everyday.

Then, the muscles of Bucky’s abdomen jump under your featherlight touch when you ghost over the soft skin, traveling closer to where he’s begun to crave you most. Gently palming him over the white fabric, his erection is hard and obvious. And when you place a tender kiss to the corner of his lips, to his cheek, jaw, then softly suckle on his neck, Bucky’s eyes flutter closed and he has to force himself to hold back a whimper.

Oh, how he’s missed being touched this way—sensual and delicate. It’s almost enough to make him cry.

Air held tightly in his chest, Bucky’s large frame no longer makes him feel in control, and he lets you guide him to the edge of his bed where he sits down. Straddling his hips, the feel of his erection pressing against your throbbing core spurs you on, kissing him squarely on the lips.

Bucky hesitates for a moment. It’s been a while since he’s kissed someone this way, but he quickly follows your lead, allowing you to deepen the kiss when you slip your tongue out to entwine with his.

The action has you needy for more, and your hands are carting through his still damp hair, body pushing against his. Bucky has yet to touch you, hands hovering over your body, unsure and nervous.

“Touch me,” you breathe against his lips, and that’s all he needs to hear.

Two large hands, one warm and the other cool, flatten against your back to bring you closer to him while he continues to kiss you. Then they’re finding their way under your sleep shirt, and the new feeling pulls a quiet moan from you.

Desperate to feel more of you, Bucky leans back to remove your top, tossing it carelessly to the side. A breath catches in his throat at the sight of your bare chest. Mesmerized by what’s before him, Bucky silently raises his hands to cup your breasts, placing one, then two, kisses to each. Thumbs of contradicting textures—rough flesh and smooth metal—brush over your hardening nipples, a wave of heat pooling between your legs. Your bottom lip catches between your teeth, eyes falling closed at the intimate touches.

“I want to taste you,” you softly say against the shell of his ear, shifting to move off his lap. You feel him go rigid and there’s an uncertain look on his face. “Relax,” you smile, placing a chaste kiss to his lips before undoing the towel he wears.

Removing the soft fabric, you’re now enchanted by him when you catch sight of his large member resting against his stomach. The tip already glistening with his pre-arousal, he twitches under your touch.

The first lick to the sensitive underside of his head has Bucky grasping the sheets below him, holding on for dear life.

“ _Ah_ ,” he moans in pained pleasure. He tries to keep his eyes open, intent on watching you take him fully into your mouth, but the feeling is too intense.

The air is trapped in his lungs, and suddenly he’s forgetting how to breathe as you continue to swirl your tongue around him. Mind becoming lightheaded, Bucky is on the verge of passing out from the mix of intoxicating sensations and lack of oxygen to his brain.

“You…you have to stop,” he pants, squeezing his eyes shut, chest heaving from trying to hold himself back. A thin sheen of sweat has begun to build on his body, the light from his bedside table illuminating the ridges of his taut muscles.

Looking up to him, doe eyed and lips shining, Bucky is certain there are few things in life that can bring a man to his knees, and a sight like this has to be one of them.

Swiftly, he pulls you back up to him. One hand is in your hair as he brings your lips to his, the other gripping your waist. Metal fingertips dig into the flesh of your hip, eliciting blood to pool under the surface, the beginnings of bruises making themselves known. But it doesn’t matter. Bucky’s thoughts are far away from missions and paperwork, you’re sure, and that’s all that matters right now.

The two of you move further onto the bed, your bottoms discarded in the process, and Bucky settles between your thighs. Lips moving fervently together, hands roaming over heated bodies, but it’s not enough.

The aching in your core is intensifying, seeking any form of relief.

“Bucky, please,” you whine, slightly thrusting your hips up, brushing your wet heat against the tip of his cock.

Bucky lets out a somewhat pained hiss, brow creasing as his eyes fall to where you’re both desperate for release. The beating of his heart increases, and he’s looking to you for visual confirmation you’re ready for him. Nodding earnestly, you kiss him softly, guiding his hips down towards you.

When he pushes into you, Bucky has to take a minute. Hot breathes fan over your neck as he calms his nerves and adjusts to the almost foreign feelings. Slight trembles wrack his body from not being this way with a woman for so long; he’s forgotten how all consuming it can be.

Red lines form on the skin of Bucky’s back when you drag your nails down it, dumbfounded from the way he fills you up. Your legs instinctively wrap around his hips when he bottoms out, the air catching in your throat.

“You have to move,” you finally whisper.

You feel him nod against you, letting out another breath before he slowly begins to pull out. Hands grip his shoulders tightly as the sensation of him moving inside you tingles your entire being.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” you cry, not used to someone of his size as every ridge of his member is felt against your slick walls. It’s a burning pain that quickly dissipates into one of pure pleasure.

After several moments of languid thrusts, Bucky eventually overcomes the shock to his system and finds the confidence to move quicker, picking up a steady rhythm.

Breathy moans and heavy pants are passed between open mouths. Watering eyes take in each other’s forms. It’s like nothing you’ve ever experienced before, and you never want it to end.

But then too soon, yet not soon enough, the pit of your stomach is beginning to twist. Core clenching and unclenching as Bucky continues to move in and out, you slip a hand between your bodies to rub at your swollen clit, eyes falling closed as you relish in the building rapture within.

Bucky takes note of your movements, shifting to lean on one elbow and replaces your fingers with his own. The tiny callouses on his fingertips brings an unusual, but welcoming pleasure, and your now free hand moves to fist a handful of his hair in an attempt to ground yourself.

The feeling of your warm, smooth walls fluttering around his cock has Bucky losing his tempo, hips stuttering to keep up in the chase for his own release.

“I’m…I’m…” he chokes out.

You nod, knowing he’s trying to express to you he’s close, and you’re right there with him.

“Yes,” you breathe, pulling him in for a searing kiss as you both reach climax.

A whiny moan breaks through the kiss when the knot in your stomach snaps, untangling in sweet satisfaction, your skin tingling and limbs slightly convulsing. Bucky finishes with a deep groan, pushing into you one final time before he collapses on top of you.

Just like in the beginning, there’s another needed moment of stillness between you both as you come down from the orgasmic highs. His body trembles again when he slowly pulls out of you, and instantly you feel empty, already missing the fullness.

The erratic pounding of your hearts beat together until they slowly subside back into an even rhythm. Bucky remains on top of you, head resting against your chest, and you tenderly brush your fingers through his hair. He lets out a sigh of content, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing the skin over your heart.

“Thank you,” he says softly, voice muffled from where his lips rest against you. “That worked.”

Placing a kiss to the crown of his head, you tighten your hold on him in silent response. As he lays on top of you, Bucky thinks he could get used to this type of treatment. The afflictions of his tortuous mind seem to only have one cure now—you.


End file.
